


My Cute VR Boyfriend

by Erin_Leigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Artificial Intelligence, Erotica, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Simulation, Smut, Virtual Reality, Virtual Sex, do AI dream of electric dicks?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Leigh/pseuds/Erin_Leigh
Summary: My eyes dart between his mouth and his eyes and I whisper, “Is that really what it feels like?”He smiles, shyly, clasping his hands behind his back. “As far as I know.”I don’t really know what gives me the courage, but I lean in to kiss him again. I feel a shock of pleasure run down my spine and my knees grow weak at the sensation of his lips moving against mine. It’s not just a press this time, but a slide, or maybe even a dance.I’ve never felt anything so exciting and scary and wonderful all at once.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

I’m not prepared for the bright colors that assault my eyes as soon as I turn on the virtual reality headset.

It’s just a menu of categories, but each one is paired with moving examples of what’s in that category. To my right are different vehicles speeding on a starlit track, and I instinctively duck when a glowing ball comes at me from my left.

Although I know my body is sitting in a chair in my little one-room apartment, I feel every muscle as I jog past the racing and sports categories. The invisible ground is solid beneath my feet, and I almost just want to run around the menu to get used to the sensations.

But then I see what finally convinced me to try out this whole virtual reality business: the dating simulators. Men and women move through a variety of poses, and as I approach, the world shifts to hundreds upon thousands of options.

My heart races. Oh, god. There’s naked women with breasts the size of their torsos, and I’m pretty sure that man over there has a tentacle for a penis. I desperately search for something not so blatant, and spy a simple title with no preview: _My Cute VR Boyfriend_.

I focus on it, and everything else fades away.

Glowing text asks for my name, and as I think it, the letters slide around to spell out _Zaine_ before fading away.

Everything goes black, and then I’m in what appears to be a living room with no doors. There’s a bookcase against one wall, a long couch that could fit five people on it, and some kind of abstract black metal sculpture sitting on top of a coffee table.

I blink, distracted by how real everything seems, and then there’s a young man in front of me.

He’s just about my height, with blonde hair and blue eyes and a smile that could rival the stars. “Hi! I’m so happy to get to meet you!”

I smile back, because it seems like the polite thing to do. “Sorry, I’m new to this… Are you a real person?”

His head tilts. “Of course I’m real! Well, it depends on what you mean. Am I a simulation? Yeah, I guess so.”

That really doesn’t help me at all. I’m pretty sure there are some games that let you encounter other real people in the virtual world. But this is called _My Cute VR Boyfriend_ , so I guess he’s… my cute VR boyfriend?

Well, he’s definitely cute. And he was in a VR game. The term ‘boyfriend’ felt a little rushed, but if he was programmed to be my boyfriend, then… I don’t know. This is kind of overwhelming.

“Sorry,” I apologize again. “I have no idea what to do.”

“You can touch me,” he says with a happy little smile and holds out his hand.

My own hand lifts, but I hesitate. “Is that, um, what you want me to do?”

“I’d like you to see that I’m real,” he replies.

So I reach out and feel the warmth of his skin, the little bumps of his knuckles and the smooth plane of his palm. When my fingers reach his wrist, I can even feel a pulse.

“Wow.” I pull my hand back. “Yeah, no, you definitely feel real.”

“Great!” He claps his hand together. “So I feel real, and you look beautiful.”

I laugh in surprise as my face turns red. “I do?”

“Yep,” he says like it’s just some kind of well-established fact.

“Are you sure you aren’t just programmed to say that?”

He frowns, a little crease forming between his brow. He looks almost hurt by the question, and I feel kind of bad for asking it. “No! Well, the game says I’m supposed to be charming, but I really think you’re beautiful!”

“Beautiful, huh.” I look down at my feet. “I guess that means you were expecting a woman, right? Sorry. Was I supposed to pick something for gay men?”

“Well, I mean…” His mouth twitches into a firm line before he shrugs. “I do have preferences, but I don’t think they matter, do they? I’m not the one playing. You are. You’re the one that matters.”

I’m starting to regret this. I shift from one foot to the other and look away. “That just sort of sounds like I’m taking advantage of you.”

He laughs, a sincere and joyful sound. “I don’t mind. Really, I don’t. It’s what I’m here for.”

I feel my face get hot at the realization that a computer program is laughing at me. Am I blushing in the real world, too?

“God, sorry. I’m just so nervous.” I look up at the ceiling, and the words just start tumbling out faster than I can think them through. “I was just. There was a deal on this headset. And I’ve been really lonely. I haven’t found a way to meet other gay men, and…”

His hand lands on my shoulder, and I jump a little, still surprised at how real it all feels.

“Hey, take it easy,” he says with a smile. “I get it. I promise, you don’t need to explain anything to me.”

I stare at him, at the little mole on his cheek and the way his hair flips out at the ends. I can even see that, in the blue expanse of his right iris, is a little brown spot, like the red storm on Jupiter.

“You really are cute,” I say without meaning to.

He laughs, this time in a more breathless way. “You really think so?”

I nod, unable to look away from his eyes. “I do.”

“Well, thanks,” he whispers, then leans in and suddenly his lips are touching mine. It’s a kiss. He’s kissing me.

I can’t believe this is happening, and then it’s over, but my lips still tingle even though he’s pulled back. My hand raises to touch where he had. It’s not the same. The skin of my fingertips doesn’t have the warmth and fullness of his lips.

My eyes dart between his mouth and his eyes and I whisper, “Is that really what it feels like?”

He smiles, shyly, clasping his hands behind his back. “As far as I know.”

I don’t really know what gives me the courage, but I lean in to kiss him again. I feel a shock of pleasure run down my spine and my knees grow weak at the sensation of his lips moving against mine. It’s not just a press this time, but a slide, or maybe even a dance.

I’ve never felt anything so exciting and scary and wonderful all at once.

When we pull away this time, there’s a slight rosy color to his cheeks. “Wow.”

“Sorry, I — ”

Before I can try to find some excuse, he interrupts me with a quick peck and says, “I liked it.”

I don’t have to pretend he’s real. The way his eyes crinkle as he smiles, the little dimple in his right cheek but not his left. The sincerity in his voice. It’s all too real for him not to be.

I whisper, “Me, too.”

He kisses just the corner of my mouth, but somehow it’s more intimate than the previous one.

A little huff of nervous laughter escapes me. “Do you. Do you have a name? I feel like I should know it.”

“Lucas,” he says with a laugh that’s not nervous like mine, but a little amused.

I smile. “Lucas is a cute name. I’m Zaine.”

He laughs again. “I know.”

I like how easily he laughs. He’s just so… happy. It’s like there are no worries here in this virtual world. And, in a way, I guess there aren’t.

But that doesn’t stop me from worrying. It’s my natural state of being in the real world, and this place feels real, so it makes sense that I’d worry here, too.

“Do you… want this? The kissing?” My brow furrows as I tuck my head in toward my chest, flushing with embarrassment and confusion over my own feelings. “Are you capable of consenting? I mean, I’m not even your type, so, I just…”

He kisses me again, and I know it’s to shut me up, so I stay silent.

“Zaine,” he says in a low voice. “Do you trust me?”

Realistically, I shouldn’t. If this were the real world, I definitely wouldn’t.

But this isn’t the real world.

“Yes,” I whisper, and I do.

He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist. Our bodies are pressed together, and every nerve in my body wakes up when our clothes are just… gone. As if they never existed.

His lips brush against my ear as he whispers, “Let me take care of you.”

My heart pounds in my chest, and I can feel my whole body buzzing, my mind whirling.

“I —Lucas, I’ve never—”

He traces his fingers along my back, heat spreading from everywhere he touches. “Just relax.”

Easy for him to say when he was literally designed for this. I’m just some lonely loser who got a cheap headset and was now naked with a cute guy who just wanted to make me happy.

I felt… kind of dirty. “You don’t have to do this.”

He pulls back just enough to look me in the eyes, his own wide. “Do you not want it?”

I swallow and try to find the right words. “I… I want what you want. Not just what someone built you to do.”

“Oh, my sweet Zaine.” He cups my face in both hands and kisses my forehead, nose, and cheeks. “I don’t know how to prove to you that I want this. I want you. Really. If I didn’t, I would just do only what you instruct me to. That’s my programming: to follow your instruction. This?” He slides his hands down to the small of my back and says, “This is me.”

I guess that makes sense. I’d definitely done everything _except_ instructed him.

“Okay,” I say on a shuddering breath out. “Okay. I trust you.”

“Now, relax.” He kisses down my neck, and I tilt my head back and close my eyes, enjoying his touch.

I bite my lip as his hands trace my sides and move along my thighs. It’s… strange. I feel hot and cold at the same time, like my whole body is wracked with a fever. My skin flushes as he traces his fingers around me, behind me, and— _into me_.

The sound I make is not one I’ve ever heard from a human, much less myself.

He laughs, but it’s a breathy sound, less joyful and somehow… deeper. He pulls away, and I open my eyes to see we’re no longer in a living room, but in a dimly lit bedroom. I watch as he lays down on the bed, all of him exposed to me.

My heart tries to pound its way out of my chest as I tentatively climb onto the bed and toward him. He watches silently as I move closer, and his eyes follow mine as I look down at his erect member.

I touch my fingertips to the warm flesh, and he doesn’t seem to mind my tentative exploration. Sure, I’ve touched my own, but this is completely different.

I can feel his eyes on me as I lean down and tentatively lick the fold where the head flares out and taste something that I can’t describe. It’s not salty, or sweaty, or anything I expected. It tastes like _male_ , and as little sense as that word makes sense in this context, it’s all I’ve got.

My tongue darts out again, this time against the very tip, and that’s where there is a definite salty taste. I realize with a jolt of excitement that it’s precum, that he’s already aroused enough to leak just a bit.

The thought emboldens me, and I wrap my lips around the head, pressing the flat of my tongue against the hot, velvety skin.

“Ohh,” he breathes out, and I can hear him grip the sheets.

I pull my head back and look up at him as I ask, “Does it feel good?”

He nods vigorously, his eyes half-lidded and his lips parted. I watch his face as I go down again, delighted in how the pleasure ripples across his face in the way his eyes clench shut, his jaw works to let out a puff of air, and the muscles of his neck tighten and relax.

I’m doing this.

He reacts to my every moment, and I’m entranced by watching him as I experiment with sliding down and back up. I pause with my lips wrapped around just the head and try to suck. There’s an awkward little slurping sound as I don’t quite seal my lips tight enough, but I try not to think about it too much.

“Keep doing that,” he says in a tight voice. “Ahh, don’t stop, please…”

So I try to apply suction as I take more of him into my mouth, then alternate with pushes of my tongue against the shaft. I wonder if I should do anything with my hands, but it’s already overwhelming me just to think about the lips, the tongue, the suction, the back-of-the-mind concern over my teeth if I’m not careful.

Then I try to go as deep as I can, and I can’t do anything except keep my jaw loose as my mouth is full of him, no room for thoughts except _oh, god._

His hips give a little stutter as he lets out a shuddering breath, and then he throbs against my tongue.

Startled by the sudden release into the back of my throat, I pull off and watch the rest of his cum arc into the air as if chasing my mouth.

I stare, wide-eyed, realizing I just made him orgasm.

I did that.

Me.

Then his hands are on my shoulders and he reverses our positions to pin me against the bed, his eyes hooded and dark as he squeezes my wrists.

“I want to be inside you,” he says, his voice a little strained. “If you want me to stop, tell me now.”

I blink up at him. “But you just—” I pause when I feel him press against my thigh, and glance down to see he’s fully erect. “—came?”

He smiles and kisses my cheek as his lips move to whisper into my ear, “That isn’t a problem for me.”

I swallow. Right, this is virtual reality. He could do anything he wanted.

“Okay,” I whisper on a breath out.

He lets go of my wrists and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. My mind races as I think—will it hurt? Is it supposed to hurt? In porn, they just slammed in like the ass was made for it, but I am pretty damn sure it’s not, and that there’s supposed to be lubrication or preparation or both or—

When he presses against me, it’s slick and wet. At first, I think it’s from my saliva and his release, but it’s too cold for that.

Okay. So he can be erect whenever he wants, and he can just summon lube. How did people have sex in the real world after trying it in virtual reality?

“Try to relax,” he whispers.

I nod, and he pushes himself inside, and it’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt in my life. I only ever really thought about ‘inside’ me when something hurt: stomach cramps, pulled muscles, random unexplained pains. I’d never thought about how an invasion like this could feel so wonderful.

He kisses my lips, my cheeks, my neck. He moves slowly and carefully, letting me adjust to the new sensations with only the minimal force.

“Relax,” he mumbles as his lips trace the curve of my shoulder.

I nod and close my eyes so the only thing I can think about is the feel of him. I’ve never felt anything that overwhelmed all of my senses like this before.

Then he gives an experimental thrust, a quick movement that rocks my body against the sheets, and I shudder as all of me is consumed by pleasure.

“Does it feel okay?”

I want to speak, but when my mouth opens, all that comes out is a moan.

He chuckles. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He grabs my thigh and moves my leg in such a way that lets him get deeper on the next push in.

I don’t know what’s so different about the extra reach, but I don’t just moan. I make a sound that’s high-pitched and comes from somewhere deep within, from somewhere that had never been touched before.

It’s all too much. I don’t think I can hold on, not when each thrust is blending together and everything becomes a long movement that feels so, so, so good.

As if he can tell, he whispers, “I want you to.”

I bite my lip as the tightness within me bursts, and I yell out an incomprehensible syllable that is supposed to be his name that gets lost in a cry. My release stripes my own chest as he lifts my abdomen off the bed to drive himself deeper, deeper…

“Fuck,” he groans, and I can feel him throb inside me.

There’s a moment where neither of us move, save for the ragged breathing in and out, where everything is perfect and my mind is just a white noise of bliss.

He collapses onto the bed next to me, and I feel a strange emptiness when I realize he’s pulled out. Our eyes are locked as we just lie there, panting into each other’s mouths, close enough to kiss but not quite making the contact.

He lifts a trembling hand to trace the curve of my face. “That was… perfect.”

I smile and close the distance for a soft, brief kiss. “It was.”

His hand stills and a softness overtakes his eyes. “Zaine?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you…” He hesitates, then his voice drops into a faint whisper. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

I almost reply yes, of course, where else would I go? But then I remember this isn’t the real world. “I, uh… Can I?” My brow furrows in thought. “Does the VR stay running if I fall asleep?”

He smiles. “Yeah, it does.” He moves a little closer, our lips brushing together as he mumbles, “I really want you to stay.”

I snake my arms around him and hold on tight, as if that will cement me in this world of his. “Then I will.” 

He closes his eyes, and slowly drifts off to sleep. I lay there for a while, just listening to the sound of his soft breathing. I wonder if sleeping here will rest my real body, but it’s worth the risk of waking up exhausted.

And then, panic surges forward to punch the air from my lungs.

“Lucas!” I squeeze his arms. “Do you, is this, do you persist? When I do have to leave, when I come back, is it you? Or does the game restart?”

His eyelids flutter in surprise before he chuckles and yawns. “The regular program cycles every two weeks to apply updates, but our relationship persists. I’ll always be here.”

I sigh in relief, not even stopping to consider the depth of my attachment to him. It just feels natural. “I don’t think I could lose you, not after I just found I… Not after I just found out how much I need you.”

“You won’t,” he replies, pressing close and burying his face against my shoulder. “I promise, Zaine.”

I settle back down, though all of my muscles are tense and ready to kick back into action at a moment’s notice.

God, if I didn’t need to live in the real world, I’d never leave…

“I’ll visit you every day,” I promise.

I feel his lips move into a smile against my skin. “I’ll be here.”


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to a strange sensation. Groggily, I stand up and look around. As my eyes focus, I can tell it’s morning.

“Lucas?”

No response.

Then I realize I’m in the real world, and that I really need to pee.

I hurry around my small apartment, nearly peeing in the kitchen and dropping a bagel in the toilet as I rush to get my stupid basic needs taken care of.

I’ve never been much into video games, but this… isn’t just a game. At least not to me.

As soon as I drop down into the chair and snap the VR headset on, I load  _ My Cute VR Boyfriend _ as quickly as possible.

My heart races as I adjust to the simulated lights. “Lucas?”

“Zaine?”

I turn to see him, looking just as real and handsome as before. All his features are there, the little mole on his left cheek, the odd hairs that stick up in the front. He’s all there.

I hurry to close the distance between us, wrapping my arms around him and holding on tight. I can feel his warmth, his softness, his everything.

“I’m sorry,” I mutter. “I got scared.”

“It’s okay. I know what that’s like.” He kisses the top of my head.

I breathe in and out until my racing heart settles. “I’ve never felt this way before,” I whisper. “I just… want to be with you.”

He laughs softly, and we tumble onto a bed that materializes out of nowhere.

I pause, looking down at the crisp white sheets beneath us, then up at him. “Hey, wait. We can be anywhere, right?”

He smiles. “Of course!”

“Are there, like, pre-made scenes, or can we just make something up?”

He pecks a quick kiss on my lips. “If you can think it up, then we can make it real.”

I try to imagine the perfect place to spend time with him. Somewhere with a beautiful view of a night sky, like the world is supposed to be when there are no cities to drown the stars out.

Then I open my eyes.

We’re lying in a field of tall grass and soft clover. Lucas is beside me, staring at the sky, his fingers laced behind his head.

“What do you think?” I ask, glancing over at him.

He sits up, and his expression becomes one of awe. The two of us are on a hill that overlooks an endless forest. There’s nothing to do here except enjoy lying there, being together.

Finally, he lays back down and asks softly, “Is this what the real world is like?”

I sigh and smile. “Like, maybe thirty years ago. Not anymore.” My eyes wander the endless sky above. “I always wondered what it would look like.”

His hand finds mine, intertwining our fingers together. “I’m glad to get to see them with you for the first time.”

For a long while, we just stare into the endless abyss above, not a single cloud to obscure the bright, twinkling dots.

But then I’m left with my thoughts for too long, and they start to consume me until I ask into the silence, “Hey, Lucas? Do you…” I bite my lip as I try to find the least pathetic way to ask this. “If someone else loads this game, is it… you, that they get?”

He rolls over onto his side to smile at me. “It’s a new game. A new world, a new beginning, a new boyfriend. I’m specifically tied to you.”

I laugh and bury my face into my hands. “Oh, god, you must think I’m dumb. Getting jealous over people I’ll never meet. I just…” My fingers part to look through them, blushing. “I just… I guess I like thinking that I’m special to you, too.”

His hand grabs my wrists to pull my hands from my face and leans in for a kiss. “You don’t need to worry, Zaine. You’re my only.”

I don’t care if someone scripted all of this.

I’m… falling in love with an AI.

He moves to lay on top of me, his thigh between mine and pressing against my groin.

“I want you,” he whispers in my ear.

His hands wander down my sides, pulling up my shirt to my shoulders, revealing my pale skin to the moonlight. He kisses my neck with cold lips that send a shudder through me. Then his hands move further down to unbutton my pants.

He doesn’t  _ need  _ to do this. He can just undress me like a light switch, but there’s an intimacy to the way his lips and fingertips explore every bit of skin as it’s revealed.

He’s doing it because he  _ wants _ to.

I lift my hips to help him pull my jeans off, leaving me in my rucked shirt and boxers. He kneels over me, his eyes locked with mine as he hooks his fingers under the waistband, slowly pulling them down…

I feel the cold air on my erection as it’s exposed, and it softens in response. There is enough time to appreciate the realism, then curse it, but not apologize. Before I can, he chuckles, and my length is gently enveloped in the warmth of his mouth.

It’s hard to tell what causes my entire body to quiver and melt under his ministrations. Is it because of my feelings for him? Is it how he can work wonders with his tongue? Is it just the headset triggering my brain to feel pleasure?

I don’t know, and as he works his lips up and down the shaft, at the same time rubbing and squeezing my hips with both hands… I honestly don’t care.

The only thing I know is that I’m not ready for it to end.

“Stop,” I gasp out, trying to pull his head away from my groin. “If you keep going, I’m…”

He pops off, licks his lips, and smiles up at me. “You’ll… ?”

My face grows even hotter as I struggle to speak through my embarrassment and desperate need. “I’ll… you know…”

His smile sharpens into a grin. “Nope, not a clue!” He slides his mouth back down until his nose brushes against my skin, and then he tightens his throat as if to literally swallow me down.

My legs shudder as I try not to finish, but it’s no use; my back arches off the ground, my eyes flutter closed, and my release fills his mouth. He swallows eagerly, and once I come back down from the euphoric high, he’s smiling at me like he’s the one who just finished.

He moves to lay back down at my side, smiling as he drags his fingers over my chest. “I love you.”

“I love you,” I reply without even thinking about it.

And I don’t need to think about it.

Because I know I do.


	3. Chapter 3

I stir from a dreamless sleep to see the stars still twinkling overhead. A smile breaks across my face as I look over to see Lucas is still there, too.

“You said the game still runs when I sleep, right?” I ask, sitting up and turning toward him. “Do you have any kind of sleep state, or do you just have to sit there and wait?”

That cute little dimple creases his cheek as he grins. “You make it sound boring! I get to sit here and watch you sleep.” The grin widens. “By the way, you snore.”

“I know,” I grumble in mock petulance, trying not to smile. “I snored as a baby, and it freaked my parents out.”

He inclines his head to look up at the sky and says softly, “Your parents. I’ll never get to meet them, I guess.”

I don’t know what to say to that. I can’t read his expression, but I have a pretty good idea that he’s not thrilled.

“They’re not that great, anyway,” I try to say in a lighthearted tone. His expression doesn’t change, so I try a different tactic. “Why don’t we go on an adventure?”

That gets his attention enough for him to look at me and blink. “An adventure?”

“Yeah!” I gesture at the world around us. “Like, be anyone and do anything.”

A smile makes its way onto his lips. “What kind of adventure do you want?”

I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. “Pirates.”

He laughs, his eyes bright. “Pirates?”

I don’t try to think too hard, just saying words as soon as I think them. “You can be a dreaded pirate captain, and I’ll be. I don’t know. A pirate hunter? Is that a thing?”

“I have no idea,” he says, laughing. “But this is our fantasy, so who cares if it’s a thing or not, right?”

I really like the sound of that. ‘Our’ fantasy. Not ‘my’ fantasy, not something I wanted and he obliged.

“Okay. Then, yeah, all right. Pirate captain and pirate hunter. My sole purpose is to take you down.” My voice drops a little lower. “But you’ll be more than I bargained for.” I smile despite the blush that takes hold of my cheeks. “Does that sound like fun?”

I can see the gears turning in his head as he grins and nods. “More than you can imagine.”

He stands up and walks a few paces away. When he turns, we’re standing on the deck of a massive ship, salt in the air and wooden planks beneath our feet.

There’s a ragged scar across his face, almost as wicked as the grin he sports. “Ho there,” he bellows in a voice that echoes across the deck. “You must be either very brave or very stupid to try to board my ship!”

I level a sword that’s suddenly in my hand. “You’re about to be bested by someone who is either very brave or very stupid, then.”

He laughs and pulls out a pair of polished daggers from either side of his belt. “Ha! I’m going to rip out your still-beating heart!”

“We’ll see about that,” I sneer, trying not to let the expression turn into a grin.

The two of us circle each other on the deck for a moment. Then, Lucas leaps forward, swinging his daggers. I block his strikes with my sword and then manage to land a hit with the pommel. He staggers backward, and I rush to get in a hit, only to be met by.

I laugh nervously as a thin line of blood wells up from my hand. There’s no pain, but the sight of my own blood is momentarily startling. “Well, shit.”

“What’s the matter?” He laughs. “Having a bit of trouble?”

I quickly pull myself together and take a defensive stance. “I’m not going out like that.”

We begin to circle again, but this time, he feints a strike and instead kicks my legs out from under me. I fall to my knees, and he knocks my sword away and presses the tip of his dagger to my throat.

“Yield,” he growls.

My heart races as if I’m actually in danger, even though I know there is none. I say through clenched teeth, “I yield.”

Lucas steps back and motions to someone behind me. “Tie him up and take him to my quarters.”

A man comes into view with a coil of rope that he uses to bind my hands together, then drags me into a room right off the deck. I never thought of what a captain’s quarters would look like, but I’m not surprised to see a large bed against one wall. There is also a big table with a map stretched across it, large windows that overlook the sea, and a locked treasure chest.

When we are alone in the room, he crouches down in front of where I’m sitting on the middle of the floor. “Now, what am I going to do with you?”

I give a small, crooked grin. “You could surrender and let me claim the bounty on your head.”

“I think not,” he says with a huff of laughter. “But getting rid of you would be no fun, either.”

I spit at the ground near his feet. Roleplay or not, I’m not going to just spit directly in his face. “Fuck you.”

His brow raises. “Excuse me?”

I growl like a wild animal, “I said, fuck you.”

“Well, then.” A smile breaks across his face and he pats my cheek. “I don’t think I can come up with a better idea.”

I plan to struggle, but he’s stronger than I expect as he knocks me onto my back. I find my arms, still bound together, pinned above my head and him atop me, straddling my waist.

I glare up at him. “I’d rather die.”

He leans in, his face so close I can feel his breath against my skin. “I plan to do much, much worse than that.”

My breath catches as excitement flutters in my chest. “Go ahead,” I say with a defiant tilt of my chin. “I’m not some weak little wench you can break with your dick.”

“No?” he asks, moving his lips just above mine but still without touching. “Do you really want to find out?”

I open my mouth to speak, but he crushes his lips onto mine before I can make a sound. He tightens his grip on my arms as he presses his tongue against my teeth.

I can’t stop him. Of course, I don’t really want to stop him. But I am supposed to be here to kill him, so I growl and make a good show of struggling against him.

He moves his head down to my neck. “Are you still certain I can’t break you?”

It’s difficult to keep up the facade when all I want is to let him have his way. I breathe in and say, “Do your worst.”

He grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks my head back to expose the length of my throat. He bites and sucks at the crook just above my shoulder, hard enough that it’ll be a dark purple by the time we’re finished.

He reaches down and slides his hand under my tunic, sliding it up across my chest and to my neck. He slides it over my chin, eye contact breaking only for the moment it takes to lift it over my head.

I look back at him with the eyes of Zaine, the man who loves him.

But I sneer with the hatred of the man who wants to kill him.

“This how you get off, Captain?” I snort. “Have to take it because no one will give it to you?”

He growls and leans down to bite my lower lip. I gasp as he gently bites and sucks on it, which is already starting to swell from the abuse. He pulls back and looks down at me with a fiery hunger, an animalistic desire burning in his eyes.

“Untie me, you bastard,” I pant, desperate to touch him.

He laughs. “No.” He drags me to my feet just long enough to push me across the room, and throws me down onto the bed.

His hand presses to the back of my head to hold me in place as he knocks my legs apart. He uses his other hand to pull my pants halfway down my thighs, as if he can’t wait long enough to take them all the way off.

As he traces a finger down the small of my back and between my cheeks, he says with a low husky tone, “Is this what you want?”

I make a keening sound that I can’t control, but I manage to keep from nodding.

“Say it,” he commands.

I stay still and quiet.

He pushes a finger inside all the way to the knuckle. “Say it.”

I fall apart when he starts to slide the finger back out. “Yes!” I beg, trying to move my hips back to keep him inside.

He withdraws despite my effort, but the loss is quickly replaced by the press of his hard, already slick member. I moan as, with one single, long push, he’s fully seated inside me. He begins to pump in and out, gently at first, growing faster and harder with each thrust.

The hand on the back of my head grips my hair and pulls me into an arch that I’m not even sure is possible in the real world. But here, it allows my own erection to rub against the sheets as he rocks against me.

“Do you like that, my little pet?” he hisses in my ear with a particularly hard slam of his hips against my ass.

I moan and nod, all I’m able to do as I’m overwhelmed by everything. The smell of the salty sea, the rope rubbing my skin raw, the rough breeches still wrapped around my legs.

With every push inside, it feels like my mounting orgasm will outpace him, but he always slows down right before it crashes over me. He draws it out, teases it closer, then retreats at the last second.

“Not fair,” I groan.

“Don’t make this about you,” he says, his hand still buried in my hair as he turns my head so he can look me in the eyes. “You’re not the one in control here.”

He lets go of me, and I fall forward onto the bed. Before I can try to brace myself, he pushes me over and crawls up the bed until his groin is over my face, his cock hot against my lips.

I open my mouth eagerly and he slips inside, but before I can even try to move, he’s grabbed my hair again and guides my head along his own shaft. My eyes flutter closed as he uses me, somehow both gentle and rough at the same time. He keeps a pace that steals my breath before I can try to catch it, but he doesn’t push in too far.

He pulls out and holds me in place while his other hand strokes his length at a desperate pace, his breath heavy and shallow until he tenses and groans. His release hits my chin first, but he adjusts before the next one lands on my tongue.

Then he shifts back down the bed and, before I can process what he’s going to do, he wraps his lips around my own aching cock and sucks.

I try to control my breathing as he gets more aggressive, one hand stroking up and down the shaft while his mouth focuses on the head. My whole body begins to tingle as pleasure overloads my senses.

“Luca—” I start to say, but my own whimper cuts me off, the combination of all these wonderful sensations too much.

He strokes me through my orgasm, swallowing every bit until I’m spent. When he’s finished, he licks his lips and smiles up at me. “So?”

I’m too overwhelmed to speak. I just pant and lie there, enjoying the feeling as it slowly begins to fade. He crawls up to lie next to me and I snuggle against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as my mind goes completely blank.

“So?” he asks again.

“So, what?”

He laughs and drapes an arm across my back. “So, was it the adventure you wanted?”

I huff. “Well, we didn’t do very much sailing.” I smile, and I know he can feel it where my face rests against him. “But I’m not complaining.”

His other arm moves to join the other and he pulls me close with a tight embrace. “Me, neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️ Thank you for reading! Every kudo means the world to me.  
> 💬 Want to connect? [I'm on Discord!](https://discord.gg/yK8Q9dDY7r)  
> 📚 Are you a Kindle Unlimited subscriber? [I have ebooks!](https://amazon.com/author/erin-leigh)


End file.
